


Диалог

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Mindfuck, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня играем так: рыба гниёт с головы.<br/>Ты будешь Четырнадцатым, а я – тебя ненавидеть. Ты расскажешь мне сорок новых теорий о том, кем он был и чего хотел, а я буду ненавидеть – с каждым словом сильнее.<br/>Рыба гниёт с головы, ты тоже так можешь.<br/>Привет, младший Книжник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диалог

Сегодня играем так: рыба гниёт с головы.  
Ты будешь Четырнадцатым, а я – тебя ненавидеть. Ты расскажешь мне сорок новых теорий о том, кем он был и чего хотел, а я буду ненавидеть – с каждым словом сильнее.  
Рыба гниёт с головы, ты тоже так можешь.  
Привет, младший Книжник.

***

Сегодня играем так: что у тебя под повязкой?  
Если развести веки пальцами, покажется белая матовая гладь. Ни зрачка, ни радужки, но если надавить – ты всё равно дёрнешься. Можно провести языком – останется след. Можно вырвать его из глазницы и подарить тебе новый (у меня их много), но господин Граф сказал не трогать. Сказал, что это магическая печать, и не моего ума дело, и что она нам ещё пригодится. У господина Графа на тебя планы. По секрету: у него на всех планы.  
Да, сказал нам не трогать тебя.  
Но это не значит _не трогать_.  
Добро пожаловать, младший Книжник.

***

Сегодня играем так: ты субстрат для моих паразитов.  
Я слышу, как они шевелятся внутри, я почти могу слышать и твои мысли. Лицо у тебя горит, как в лихорадке. Если сдавить горло – захрипишь. Если забраться рукой за воротник, можно почувствовать, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка. А если расстегнуть одежду и приложить ухо, мои паразиты расскажут мне пару свежих новостей.  
Знаешь, говорят, опарыши жрут только мёртвые ткани, оставляя живое нетронутым. Твоё сердце пока живое, и кожа живая – можно выцарапать красными штрихами какое-нибудь послание. «Спасите» или «привет», или «ты наш», или – «про опарышей это неправда».  
Можно отстучать то же телеграфной азбукой. Главное, чтобы они не спутали сигнал с ударами сердца.  
Они отвечают: «лучше бы я был мёртвый». Если убрать все удары сердца, это звучит: «он наш».  
С тобой так интересно, младший Книжник.

***

Сегодня играем так: считай до пяти.  
В комнате Ковчега, где нет ничего, кроме темноты и тебя, поиграй с темнотой в прятки – закрой глаза и считай.

Один.  
Тебе холодно – но это воображение, температура здесь никакая, температуры здесь нет, только темнота. Так бывает в Ковчеге.  
Ты дрожишь, потому что болен и слаб. Здесь не холодно.

Два.  
В твоём шарфе зацвела плесень, твоя одежда провоняла потом, хворью, немытым телом, но всё это это не страшно. Грязь делает людей уникальными. Грязь обнажает правду про нас самих.

Три.  
Есть два самых простых способа подчинить человека: можно причинить боль; можно подарить удовольствие. Первый способ гораздо честней.

Четыре.  
Тело, лишённое силы, – предатель души. Если знать, как дотронуться и где дотронуться, оно не выдержит долго. Если знать, когда огладить кожу – осторожно и дразняще, одними подушечками пальцев, и когда надавить сильнее, и когда плотно обхватить ладонью и скользить вверх-вниз, ты не выдержишь долго.  
Я знаю, как и когда. Меня многому научили в семинарии, хотя такие уроки не ставят в расписание. Это не страшно, самые важные уроки часто не ставят в расписание.

Пять.  
Так сложно бороться с тем, что внутри, не так ли? Хочешь, открою тайну, младший Книжник?  
Бороться ещё и незачем. 

***

Сегодня играем так: давно ли ты был на исповеди?  
Всё, что ты можешь сказать, я слышал раньше. Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил. Падре, я совратил сестру. Падре, я убил человека за то, что он взглянул на мою жену. Падре, я украла меру зерна у соседа. Задушила нежеланное дитя. Отравила китайскую собачку хозяйки. Отравила хозяйку.  
Падре, отпусти нам грехи, прости нас, Господи. Ничего нового. Всё, в чём ты бы мог признаться, Бог простил уже тысячу раз. Ему всё равно, что прощать, Бог – пустой сосуд для ваших грехов, остывшая глина с сальными стенками. Внутри него копошатся черви.  
Внутри тебя – тоже. Рад ли экзорцист быть похожим на своего мёртвого Бога?  
А, они телеграфируют, что ты в него не веришь. Ветвь отвергнутая засохнет и сгорит.  
Прикосновение ладони ко лбу, к солнечному сплетению, прикосновение к левому плечу, к правому плечу – я отпускаю тебе все грехи.  
Иди с миром, младший Книжник.  
Бог простит.

***

Сегодня играем так: считай до десяти.  
В комнате Ковчега, куда ты попал не по своей воле, где ты ни в чём не виноват и ни на что не способен, закрой глаза и считай.

Один.  
Сегодня мой черёд получать удовольствие – но и ты свою долю получишь, хочешь того или нет. Тебя больше не колотит – я приказал паразитам уснуть, чтоб не мешали. Нам ничто не помешает, никто тебя не спасёт.

Два.  
Я неправильный царь Мидас. Всё, чего я касаюсь, превращается в грязь. Помнишь, я говорил про два самых простых способа. Человек бежит от боли прочь – и предаёт других. Человек бежит навстречу наслаждению – и предаёт себя.

Три.  
Я хочу взломать тебя, как замок. Тому, у кого есть отмычки, ни к чему ключи.

Четыре.  
У меня есть отмычки.  
Прикосновения пальцев, губ, дыхания – к открытой коже, к соли и теплу, к бьющимся жилкам, несущим кровь, к потемневшим волосам, которые пахнут прелой травой.  
В этом нет магии, только природа. 

Пять.  
Я действую медленно. Так нагревается вода в озере, так она зарастает ряской. Жирная земля забирает своё, закрывается над головой трясина, по стенкам песочной ловушки крупицы скользят вниз.  
Просите, и дано будет вам.

Шесть.  
Когда я буду гладить и сжимать твои бёдра, ты не сможешь ни вырваться, ни ударить, ни умереть.  
И не сможешь забыть ни секунды. Твоя идеальная память подобна мутной заварке в изысканной фарфоровой чашке. Ты бережно держишь её в руках – и пьёшь отраву. 

Семь.  
Наша Память подобна неспокойному морю, и я держусь на поверхности, вцепившись в обломок корабельной доски. Мне не по нраву насилие, я терпелив, и я знаю, что ты сам поддашься желанию. У нас есть время привыкнуть друг к другу, у меня есть особое масло. Ноев Ковчег – не дом утех в прибрежном районе, где в дверь уже барабанит новый посетитель. У нас есть всё время мира.

Восемь.  
Самое страшное в том, что тебе понравится. Для начала я воспользуюсь шнурком от твоей повязки, так будет надёжнее. Спешить нам некуда. Говорят, в Китае для этого используют кольца с тонкой резьбой, видел такие? Не волнуйся, я развяжу потом, чтобы и ты мог кончить.  
Я опускаюсь медленно и двигаюсь сперва неловко, затем более плавно. Главное – найти нужный ритм и правильное положение.  
Тебе понравится. 

Девять.  
Твоя слабость, моя ласка, и похоть, и стыд. То, что внутри, возьмёт своё, а мы возьмём остальное, всё, что останется в тебе от Чистоты. Даже имя твоё сгниёт.  
Для этого ни нужны ни пытки, ни уговоры. То, что происходит с тобой, – естественный ход вещей. Всё, что вышло из праха, возвратится в прах. Я просто немного ускоряю процесс. 

Десять.  
Открой глаза, посмотри на меня. Я не умею сражаться, как братья, но я был первым, кто толкнул Ноя в спину, когда он стоял в шаге от пропасти.  
Падай, младший Книжник.  
Можешь кричать.

***

Сегодня играем так: Книжник гниёт с головы.  
Дай мне руку; забирай свою повязку.  
Привет, новый Книжник.


End file.
